Dearest Alissa, Love Draco
by Mxya
Summary: Draco always gets what he wants. Always.


You smirk. You know you'll get your way, you always do. Looking into that stubborn girls eyes, you know you have to win. Alissa is everything you want, but you cant tell her.

"Is there something you want Malfoy?" She smirked also. Your smirk grows, to hide your nerves.

"You." You say plainly. It was the first thing that came into your head. You see Alissa trying not to laugh.

"Face it Malfoy." She says sternly, her smirk growing. "There is no way." Alissa turns and walks off, leaving you all alone, rejected. The smirk disappears off your face quickly.

"Dude, you've been trying for her ever since second year." Flint called out to you. Turning around, you see him and Blaise, both laughing. They both obviously saw the rejection that you just suffered. Rolling your eyes, you turn back. You don't want to talk to them.

"Maybe I should try." Blaise asks and Flint laughs.

"Maybe." You say sarcastically, turning around to them again. They both have a surprised look on their faces. "I'm gonna go." You say, and walk off before they say anything else. Entering the Slytherin common room, you see Alissa sitting alone on the lounge reading a book. Smirking, you go up behind her and put your head next to hers. Shrieking, she throws the book and stands up facing you.

"Malfoy what is wrong with you?" She yelled. The other people in the common room stop what they are doing to watch. Smirking, you lift your eyebrows up and down slowly. "Go away." She says sternly, picks up her books and walks up to the girls dorms. After waiting a minute, you follow her. Taking two steps at a time, you find which one is her room and you stand outside for a second. Grabbing the handle, you abruptly walk in. Alissa is sitting on her bed reading and somebody is in the shower. She looks up and sees you walking in, almost screaming her head off. Getting off her bed, she yells some things that the first years shouldn't hear. "Draco get out of here! This is a girls dorm!" She exclaims. You are taken aback.

"You called me Draco?" You ask. Alissa stops yelling at you and ponders what she said.

"Yes." She answers.

"You never call me Draco." You point out.

"So what." She exclaims. "It's still your name." You smirk. She's finally liking me you think. "Get out." She says quickly and quietly, trying to gain her composure. Smirking and nodding, you proceed to exit her room. Before closing the door behind you, however, you turn around to say one last thing.

"Your coming to the last year's dance with me right?" You ask.

"No." She replies, obviously not changing her mind. Raising one eyebrow, you wonder what it will take to get to this girl. Bowing your head slightly, you close the door behind you.

"In the girl rooms were we Draco?" Flint asks as you come back down the steps . Smirking, you nod your head. "Much happening?" He asked.

"Much." You reply. To yourself you admit that your reply was misleading, however, you aren't going to change it now. Nothing happened, but there's nothing wrong with people thinking something happened.

*

The whispers grew in the great hall, you hear your name, and then Alissa's mentioned. The rumour is spreading, fast. You smirk. Looking up, you see Alissa walking into the great hall late. How perfect you think. Getting up from the Slytherin table, you walk over to where she is trying to find a seat. All eyes in the great hall are on you two.

"Good morning Alissa." You say, bowing your head the slightest.

"Good morning Malfoy." She manages to get out. Smirking, you continue. Your mind is thinking up so many one-liners.

"Did you have a good night last night?" You ask. You hear giggles from around the room.

"After you left, I did." She replies looking around the great hall, you hear and see many people whispering confirmations.

"Would you like to come and have a seat?" You ask, giving her your arm.

"Actually, I would like to sit next to Mel." She says harshly.

"That's okay." You say. "See you hunny." Spinning around on your heel, you quickly go and sit down before she can say something. Once you are seated, you look back up at her, she is still standing where she was when talking to you, with her mouth wide open in shock. Smirking, you look up at her. The hall is still quiet as she sits down next to Mel.

"Hey, some action last night." A boy from fifth year calls out across the table. Looking up, you smile and nod, raising your eyebrows and then lowering them.

"What the heck Malfoy?" You hear Alissa yelling from the other end of the table.

"Yes dear?" You call back. Alissa gets up and storms over to you. Turning around and flipping your legs over the bench, you face her as she stands over you. The look on her face says that she's not very happy.

"What are you thinking Malfoy?" She screams, once again everyone in the great hall is listening.

"Do you really want to know what I'm thinking now?" You ask, teasing her.

"What?" She stutters, thinking over what she just said. "No!" She says quickly. "What the heck? You started the rumour Malfoy." She says, pointing her index finger at you. You just smirk.

"And?" you say, not seeing the wrong in what you did.

"And it's not true." She points out. Before you can say anything, Professor Snape speaks up for the group of teachers.

"I believe we've all heard enough of this conversation, and of the rumours going around." He says, trying to put a stop to it all. "Believing what I do," He continues. "These two should sort out their dispute in detention, instead of in front of everyone here." You and Alissa are stunned. Alissa is the first to protest.

"Detention the night before the last year dance?" She asks.

"Yes, and if you argue more it will be during, or instead of the dance." With that, You see Alissa back off. She slowly goes back to her seat and sits down. Spinning back around to face the table, you smirk and pout. "And if I hear any more of these rumours about them that are going around, you can join them in detention." Snape concludes, and sits back down. Leaning over to Professor McGonnagal, you hear him whisper "Do you mind if I take the detention tonight?" Professor McGonnagal nods.

"Go ahead." She says. You feel completely down. Depression has just set in, you are going to be on detention when Snape was taking it.

Walking down the steps from the guys rooms into the common room for the Slytherins, you look up and see Alissa coming down the steps to the girls rooms at the same time.

"May I walk you to detention?" You ask, trying to be a gentleman, but your smirk overpowering it. Alissa remains silent. You end up walking together anyway, so you decide not to ask again.

"Welcome." Snape's unusually happy voice freaks you out. "Take a seat please, the two of you next to each other in the front row." He points to where you are to sit. Obediently, you quickly sit down and Alissa is not far behind. "Ok." Snape begins his lecture. "Draco, what happened last night that everyone is talking about? Don't be afraid to speak the truth, I am your house teacher."

"We had some action up in Alissa's room." You say, smirking. Alissa looks shocked.

"You were in Alissa's room?" Snape asks, no expression in his voice indicates whether he is surprised and is going to punish you or not.

"For like two seconds, then I pushed him out." Alissa cuts in. Snape turns to Alissa.

"So there was no action." Snape asks Alissa.

"None, I wouldn't let him." Alissa explains. Turning over to her, you smirk the widest you have ever done and your eyes narrow. You see her facing you, also smirking, but her eyes are open wide and her eyebrows raised as if half innocent. Inside, you sigh at her beauty.

"Ok." Snape evaluates. "Anything else?"

"I asked her to go to the last years dance with me."

"And what did she say?"

"I said no." Alissa cuts in for the second time.

"Was there a reason why you said no Alissa?" Snape asks

"Because I don't like him, and because I already said yes to Blaise." Alissa says. You are cut. You remember back and realise that Blaise mustn't of taken your words sarcastically, but seriously. You slide lower in your chair.

"Blaise." The professor thinks things over for a second and the two of you sit in silence, afraid to speak. "Alissa you can leave now." He says. Quickly, Alissa gets up and leaves the room, not looking back at you before the door closes abruptly behind her. You sit there, too cut to smirk, looking at the floor in front of the professors desk.

"Draco." Professor Snape starts. Your gaze floats up from the floor to meet his. "I'm sorry about this, but you have a detention tomorrow night."

"What?" You ask. "During the dance?"

"You went into a girls room." Snape explains. "I am taking the detention tomorrow as well. If I decide to, I might let you go for a while, but you must serve your detention." You aren't bothered to protest. Looking down at your desk, you let out your breath. Both you and Professor Snape are silent for a long time.

*

"Blaise you idiot." You yell at him when you get up to your room after detention. Blaise is shocked. "Did you think I was being serious?" You say, pushing his shoulders, but your not done yet. "Didn't you think I was being sarcastic? Where have you been living for the past six years man? You know I like her." Flint stays to the side, not wanting you to yell at him as well. Blaise remains silent in complete shock. "When did you ask her huh? What did she say?" Your head moves around on top of your head as you ask him these rhetorical questions.

"I asked her yesterday, after you said maybe." Blaise starts, but you have had enough. Suddenly, your fist swings over and hits Blaise in the mouth. Extremely angry, you wait for Blaise to recover and fight, yelling insults at him as you wait. Blaise continues to have a shocked expression on his face.

"You gonna fight? Huh?" You ask.

"Not over a girl." Without warning, your arms come up again and push his shoulders. This time he falls back and hits his head on the wall. Blaise sits on the floor, leaning against the wall, clutching his head where it had hit rather hard.

"Draco." Flint attempts to cut in. However, you turn to him, anger in your eyes.

"Don't you hum another note, or I will be the only one sleeping in this room tonight." With that, Flint abruptly closes his mouth and takes a step back. Turning back towards Blaise, you prepare to continue your fighting. Blaise, still in his seating position rubbing his head, looks up at you. Your leg swings and hits his. A second time, a third. You swing punches down at his head. However, you don't stop, your not finished yet. Blaise gets bashed up, left and right, and Flint remains silent, watching the whole thing unfold.

Eventually, you get tired. You stop punching and kicking him. Looking down, you inspect the damage you've done. "Flint, open the door." You say, without turning around to face him. You hear the door open and step to the side, giving Blase a clear path to leave the room. Blaise however, remains where he is on the floor. He clenches his whole body and does not move. Becoming impatient, you yell at him once again. "Aren't you going to get up?" You ask. Blaise remains where he is. Losing your temper, you kick him once more. When he still doesn't move, you decide to move him yourself. Grabbing him by the shoulders on his shirt, you drag him up the wall. He is barely able to stand up. For the first time, he looks into your eyes. Both of his eyes are swollen, making it hard for Blaise to see. His cheeks are bruised and swollen. His whole face is black, blue and larger than life. There is blood trickling down from a crack in his lip and flowing down from his broken nose. His chest and legs undoubtedly were bruised and swollen as well. Looking at the damage you caused, you smirk.

Regaining your grip on the shoulders of his shirt, you pull him into you. "See you tomorrow." You say into his face. Pulling him around, you drag him to the door. Then, pushing him, you let go, watching him fall into the hallway, once again hitting his head on the wall. You smirk and as you look down at him, you nod your head. Closing the door, you turn back to Flint. He gulps. You almost find it funny that he's afraid of you. But you don't laugh, you're too angry. The anger still boiling up inside, it's all you can do to keep yourself from bashing him up as well. Flint is afraid to say anything, for fear of you bashing him up. "Good night Flint." you say as you prepare for bed.

"Goodnight Draco." He replies, his voice is quite shaky.

*

"Mr Draco Malfoy, I am appalled." The nurse yells at you. Waking yourself the rest of the way, you look at the clock next to your bed. It's just past midnight, an hour after you kicked Blaise out.

"Huh?" you manage a smirk, even though your extremely tired.

"You kick poor Blaise out, he comes down, waking me up and I have to take care of this poor man who is only hurt because he was completely helpless being bashed up by you." Your smirk grows wider. "And through it all, Master Flint never said a thing." Flint, hearing his name, abruptly sits up in his bed. Looking over at him, you roll your eyes. Suddenly, you see the nurse open a small container. Your body aches all over and you are quite puzzled as to what happened.

"What?" you begin.

"I put all of poor Blaise's afflictions in this container and brought them up to give to you. Now don't expect me to heal you from it. You will heal over the natural course of time... eventually." The nurse interrupts you and then abruptly leaves the room. You try turning over in bed, but you can't. Every single muscle in your body is cramped up. You have bruises everywhere. Your lip and nose are bleeding. Fortunately, the nurse had fixed the broken nose as that wouldn't heal correctly over the natural course of time. Feeling a sharp pain, you reach for where Blaise had hit his head on the wall twice. That place was also bleeding. Not bothering to get up and wash yourself, you go to sleep with the sheets staining more and more.

"Hey Draco are you going to get up or are you going to stay in bed all day?" Flint asks. You slowly start to wake up. However, you find that it hurts to move. You grumble in bed as you try. "Does it hurt that bad?" Flint snickers. He is overjoyed that you have the bruises and the swelling now.

"What's the time?" You ask helplessly.

"Breakfast time!" Flint smirks. Grumbling, you attempt to turn over, away from the wall that you have been facing.

"Leave me alone." You mumble to Flint. His smirk grows even wider, which you thought was impossible.

"The natural course of time is more than a day." Flint says. "It'll probably take about a week, or more."

"What are you? My mother? The nurse disguised as Flint or something? Get out!" You yell, raising your arm and shooing him away. Only then do you think about his words. "My fathers going to see me like this." You mumble, barely audible, but Flint manages to understand what you said and snickered; he is not afraid of you now. "Alissa will to." Flint cracks up laughing and you have had enough. If you were healed, you would get up and bash Flint in the same way you bashed Blaise last night. Unfortunately, however, you can hardly move, so getting up isn't an option.

"Are you coming down to breakfast?" Flint teases you. Laughing and without waiting for your reply, he exits the room. You lay there still in bed for what seems like hours until Flint and Blaise come back from breakfast. Blaise looks down at you, and you look up at him. You attempt to smirk, however, your cheeks are so swollen it turned out to be more of a smile. Quickly, you get it off your face and just glare at him. You watch him get ready for class and then he leaves the room. You decide you are not going to show your face outside this room all day. As you are deciding whether or not to go to detention, your mind wanders off to thinking about Alissa. Somehow, you reach for the pen and paper that are on the bedside table and slowly begin to write her a letter. Signing it with love, you send it off with your owl to the astronomy tower.

*

Suddenly, an owl flies in the window of the astronomy tower. Alissa, who is sitting next to Blaise, studies it and recognises it to be Draco's. It flies up to her and places the letter on the table before flying away. She opens it and reads it, not noticing the many eyes watching her as she does so.

Dearest Alissa,  
I am sorry. There, I said it. I am sorry for making your life miserable ever since second year. {Blaise and other idiots, stop reading this letter!}

Blaise abruptly turns his head and faces the other way. The sticky-beaks behind them sit back down in their seats.

I will not be going to the dance, as Snape has punished me with a detention for being in your room. My body aches very much as well. But I know that Blaise has already told you and you undoubtedly laughed.

Alissa looks up, Draco has written exactly what happened. Alissa quickly returns to reading.

You may be happy now, as I cant smirk because of my swollen face. I will see you again hopefully when I am better.  
Love, Draco.

Alissa looks up from the paper and smiles unconsciously.

"What are you smiling at?" Blase asks.

"Nothing." Alissa just smirks as she thinks about Draco.

*

"Good evening Draco. Pouting in bed all day are we?" You hear Professor Snape's voice and open your eyes. Mumbling, you want to go back to sleep. You have been in and out of sleep all day, not getting out of bed at all. You look at the clock, it's detention time, and Professor Snape has graciously come up to your room for the detention. "Come on Draco, up you get." You are confused, but do as he says. "Get changed into your formal wear, I'll wait outside."

"But you said." You start, but you are interrupted.

"I think that a more better punishment for you would be to actually go to the dance, instead of lying in bed as you have been all day. I commended the nurse for the punishment that she gave you for beating poor Blaise witless. There will be no further punishment for that." You grumble as he leaves the room and waits in the hallway. Slowly but surely you prepare for the dance.

"Draco, wow you look awful." Flint snickers. You walk into the dance looking very angry. Normally, all of the girls would be crowding around you, wanting to have a dance, but tonight, they all look scared of you. But who could blame them? You looked like Frankenstein!

"Its not Halloween yet Draco, but that is a good costume." You have been perfectly humiliated in front of the whole graduating class. You couldn't run, it hurt too much, and besides, Snape was waiting at the door in case you ran away. You decide to walk up to Alissa. She is standing with Blaise and you do the best you can to give him an angry look.

"Good evening Alissa." You say.

"Good evening Malfoy." You can see that she is trying not to laugh. Standing there, you're not sure what to say next.

"May I have a dance?" You say, just to see their reactions. Blaise abruptly places himself in between you and Alissa. He sizes you up and you just glare into his eyes. "Do you want to fight again?" You ask.

"Not over a girl." He repeats and steps back. Alissa looks over at him, her eyes as wide as possible in shock. "You may dance." You look at him as well, eyes as wide as you can with your face swollen and everything. You smile and look at Alissa, who looks at you and nods politely. Leading her towards the other dancers, you look around the room at the people staring at the two of you. As you start dancing, you realise that she is smiling up into your eyes.

"What?" You ask.

"I admire you Draco." You smile, she called you Draco again.

"Thank you." You reply. The two of you continue dancing. After a while, Blaise comes up.

"May I speak to you Draco?" He asks. You stop dancing with Alissa and she walks away, letting the two of you talk. "I'm sorry." Blaise begins. "I knew you liked her, and I went ahead. I'll go ask if she'll be with you for the rest of the formal." He starts to turn to go over to Alissa, but you reach out and put your hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks mate." You say and smile. "Thanks." you take your arm off his shoulder and he turns around to go over to Alissa. You see him explaining what is going on to Alissa. Alissa nods and smiles in your direction. She walks over and you are quite confused at her happy expression. "Dance?" You ask. She nods and slips her hand in yours. As you dance around the floor, you are happy that you finally have her. You smirk.


End file.
